


Mein kleiner Vogel

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [23]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Aww, Birds, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Workplace Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Von Spatzen, Kranichen, und komischen Käuzen.





	Mein kleiner Vogel

Einige Fenster ihres Arbeitsplatzes erlaubten einen recht guten Blick auf die Gartenanlage. Man konnte den Bäumen im Frühling beim Ausschlagen und im Herbst beim farbenfrohen Entkleiden zusehen, und zu jeder Jahreszeit sah man Grüppchen von Studenten über den Rasen und um den kleinen künstlichen Teich flanieren. Es gab sogar so was wie eine Tierwelt auf dem Gelände. Alberich zählte:

\- mindestens drei Eichhörnchen  
\- ein erstaunlich großer Igel  
\- die zwei fetten Katzen des Hausmeisters  
\- zahlreiche Singvögel und ein paar Tauben

Boerne behauptete, sogar mal zwei Kaninchen gesehen zu haben, doch davon hatte seine Mitarbeiterin bis heute nichts mitbekommen. Vielleicht hatte das langohrige Paar auch nur mal die Gegend besichtigt, dann aber die Katzen gerochen und beschlossen, ihre 76 Kinder woanders großzuziehen.  
Bei den Vögeln tat sich eine lautstarke Sippe von Haussperlingen besonders vor – eine Familie von mindestens 14 Tieren, die alle ungeniert bei den Studenten nach Futter bettelten, kein Problem damit hatten, sich an den Abfalleimern zu bedienen, und sich rabiat gegenseitig Leckerbissen aus den Schnäbeln rissen. Einen ihrer Hauptsitze hatten sie im Quittenstrauch, der nicht weit von den Fenstern des Büros des Professors stand. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass sich kein Vogel bisher je in's Heiligtum verirrt hatte. Eines schönen Maitages war es schließlich doch soweit. Im Büro saß gerade niemand, aber Boerne hatte bei dem guten Wetter eines der Fenster offen gelassen. Mit Alberich arbeitete er über einen Leichnam gebeugt, als sie in seinem Raum Bewegungen wahrnahm: Ein Spatz schwirrte hilflos um die Deckenlampen.  
„Sehen Sie mal, Chef-!“  
In seinem Herumirren hatte das winzige Tier sogar die Leber in Formalin umgestoßen, jene Flüssigkeit tropfte ausgiebig über die Regalbretter und auf den Boden. Warum hatten beide Rechtsmediziner davon kein Geräusch gehört? Vermutlich war die Schubert CD (Sinfonie Nr. 2 in B-Dur) zu laut gewesen.  
„Dummes Vieh! Fenster weit offen und er findet's trotzdem nicht“, schimpfte ihr Chef, „Ich scheuch mal ... machen Sie allein weiter.“  
Der Professor drückte sich vorsichtig durch die Tür, um den Vogel nicht noch Zugang zu den übrigen Räumen zu gewähren. Panisch beim Anblick des großen Menschen schaffte es der Sperling auch noch, sich das Köpfchen an einer der Glaswände zu stoßen. Doch er ging nicht zu Boden, sondern flatterte hysterisch weiter. Alberich tat er leid. Er sah noch etwas unfertig und zerzaust aus – wohl ein gerade erst flügge gewordenes Jungtier.  
Sie fuhr derweil mit der Arbeit fort, wobei es schwer war, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Boerne, wie er mit den Armen wedelte und so versuchte den Piepmatz wieder nach draußen zu jagen, war ein wesentlich unterhaltsamerer Anblick. Zumal er seine Sache nicht allzu gut machte; obwohl der Raum doch recht klein und das offene Fenster kaum zu übersehen war, fand der Spatz auch nach drei oder vier Minuten nicht hinaus.  
Entnervt öffnete ihr Chef nochmal die Tür: „Bringen Sie mir mal eins der-“. Eigentlich wollte er ein Leichenabdecktuch verlangen, denn er hatte die Idee, dies so ähnlich wie ein Vogelfangnetz zu benutzen; aber just in dem Moment schlüpfte das Tier über ihn hinweg und hinein in die Pathologie.  
„Endlich Leben in der Bude!“, scherzte Alberich, als der Sperling zum Ende des langen Raumes schoß, nur um von dort blitzschnell wieder zu ihnen zurückzukehren. Mit viel Abstand zu den Menschen drehte er aber um, und flitzte erneut zum hinteren Ende.  
„Den Trottel haben seine Eltern ganz bewusst bei uns ausgesetzt", entschied Boerne.  
„Er steht nur unter Schock, Chef. Wände sind ihm wohl unbegreiflich.“  
„Ich bin ihm genug hinterher. Jetzt dürfen Sie mal.“  
„Ich? Wie soll ich das anstellen?“  
„Borgen Sie bei den Biologen ein Schmetterlingsnetz. Oder was weiß ich.“  
„Und dann zähme ich sie, nenn sie Hildegard, und sie wird unser Maskottchen.“  
War es ein Weibchen? Wieso „Hildegard“? Ach, wohl wegen Hildegard von Bingen. Alberich trank seit ein paar Wochen sehr überzeugt einen ziemlich üblen Tee mit dem Porträt der Universalgelehrten auf der Packung. Und immer wenn Boerne ihr in letzter Zeit mit Anekdoten über Komponisten kommen wollte, konterte sie mit Weisheiten von der Nonne.  
Seine Mitarbeiterin öffnete ein paar weitere Fenster, lief dem Tierchen unwillig hinterher, und machte wenig überzeugende Scheuch-Versuche. Alles was geschah, war, dass das Federvieh zu den Kühlzellen abbog. Oh, diese Tür hatte auch noch offen gestanden.  
„Los, hinterher!", feuerte der Professor sie an. Die Rolle des Zuschauers anstelle des Akteurs fand auch er wesentlich spaßiger.  
„Wenn wir zusammenhelfen würden, ginge es sicher einfacher", knurrte sie.  
Sie folgte dem Spatz, und ... bei den Kühlzellen war er nicht mehr. Aber hier war eigentlich Sackgasse, wohin konnte er entschlüpft sein? Flügelschlag war auch keiner mehr zu hören.  
„Er ist verschwunden, Chef.“  
„Kann nicht sein.“  
Gemeinsam inspizierten sie erfolglos jeden Winkel. „Tja. Bleibt eigentlich nur noch die Lüftung", kombinierte Boerne, und deutete auf den Schacht in der Wand, „die Technik hat da schon tote Mäuse gefunden, also schafft es wohl auch ein Sperling rein. Aber raus findet -der- bestimmt nicht mehr.“  
Alberich blickte bekümmert in das Dunkel der Öffnung. Der Professor hatte wahrscheinlich recht.  
Er kehrte entschlossen, sie zögerlich zur Arbeit zurück.  
Als Boerne etliche Stunden später nach Hause aufbrach, und davor kurz kontrollierte, ob überall das Licht gelöscht war, sah er, dass bei den Kühlzellen nah der Lüftung eine Untertasse voll Wasser und eingeweichten Haferflocken hingestellt worden war. Unverbesserlich.

++++

An sich hätte sie die Fenster heute wieder gerne geöffnet, vielleicht würde das Tier ja am Ende doch noch hinausfinden. Aber das Wetter war leider allzu schlecht; der morgendliche Nieselregen wandelte sich gegen Mittag in ein ausgewachsenes Frühlingsgewitter mit Sturmböen und Platzregen. Irgendwann unterbrachen Chef und Assistentin alle Arbeit, gossen sich frischen Kaffee ein, und stellten sich an eines der Fenster in seinem Büro, um das Naturschauspiel eine Weile zu bewundern. Sowie um all den armen (aber lustigen) Studenten zuzusehen, die wegen ihren Vorlesungen von einem Gebäudetrakt zum nächsten über das Freigelände rennen mussten, und so innerhalb von Sekunden hoffnungslos durchnässt wurden.  
Plötzlich drehte sich Alberich ruckartig um, und lief zielstrebig zu den Obduktionstischen. „Da war was!", rief sie dem Professor über ihre Schulter hinweg zu. Boerne brauchte nicht groß raten, worum es ging.  
„Das bilden Sie sich ein.“  
„Nein! Ich hab ein Flattern gesehen!“  
„Kleine optische Täuschung wegen dem Gewitter.“  
„Es war ganz bestimmt der Spatz!“  
Aber ihr Spähen blieb ohne Ergebnis. Wie konnte das sein? Sie war sich absolut sicher. Er dagegen schüttelte nur den Kopf, schlürfte den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse, und trieb sie dann wieder zur nächsten Leichenschau an.

++++

Selbst tags darauf ließ sie ihren Blick noch manchmal für ein paar Sekunden suchend schweifen, und er glaubte an ihrer Kopfhaltung auch hie und da zu erkennen, dass sie lauschte, ob nicht doch noch irgendwo Flügel schwungen. Am späten Nachmittag hielt er Alberich deswegen an, einmal vor dem Papierkorb stehen zu bleiben, und ihre Hände auszustrecken. Kaum hatte sie dies sehr skeptisch getan, zog Boerne mit theatralischer Geste eines der Blätter aus dem Müll, faltete es vor ihren Augen etliche Male fix hin und her, und überreichte ihr dann einen wohlgeratenen Origami Kranich.  
„So. Mein Zwerg hat wieder einen Vogel. Und jetzt ist Schluss mit dem ganzen Drama, ja?“  
Ausnahmsweise fehlten ihr darauf die Worte.

++++

Unmöglich zu sagen, von wo der Sperling herkam, als er am vierten Tage plötzlich wieder über ihre gebeugten Köpfe hinwegschoss. Sie musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um vor Überraschung nicht von der Trittleiter zu stolpern. Er griff unüberlegt nach dem Nächstbesten, das ihm als Instrument für den Vogelfang dienen konnte. Es war der Kehrbesen. Als der Sperling daraufhin rasant wieder in Boernes Nähe kam, wollte der ihm mit den Borsten eigentlich nur einen kleinen Schubs Richtung heute geöffnetes Fenster geben. Zwar traf er das Tier auch gut, aber der Stoß fiel etwas zu grob aus - der Vogel trudelte kurz, und krachte dann hinter eines des Edelstahlregale.  
„Versenkt“, kommentierte der Professor den Sturz enerviert.  
Alberich sah jedoch, dass sich am Boden des Regals noch etwas regte, und ihre kleinen Finger fischten das kleine Wesen vorsichtig von dort hervor. Äußerlich schien der Sperling heil, nur war er jetzt heillos verklebt mit Schmutz und Spinnweben.  
Während seine Mitarbeiterin ihn gut festhielt, nahm der Professor zwei Papierhandtücher, und putzte den Spatz. Das Tierchen protestierte mit Gepiepse. „Hildegard beschwert sich, wie schlecht hier in den Ecken sauber gemacht wird“, übersetzte Boerne, „Da haben Sie ganz recht, Hildegard. Oder Hilmar?“  
„Es ist doch wohl ein Weibchen“, beharrte Alberich.  
„Flügge, junge Spatzen haben alle dasselbe Federkleid. Das für die Männchen typische Gefieder entwickelt sich erst später.“  
„Was wissen Sie eigentlich nicht?“  
„Frauen bleiben mir ein Rätsel.“

++++

„Ich bin zwar keine Tierärztin, aber ich würd' sagen, sie ist einigermaßen okay, und wir können sie freisetzen.“  
„Wollen Sie nicht noch eine CT machen lassen, ob Hildi auch ganz sicher kein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma hat?“  
„Gute Idee! Kann ich zur Radiologie und krieg den Nachmittag frei?“  
„Na klar. Sie bringen das Viech jetzt raus in den Garten und sind in fünf Minuten wieder da.“  
Brav sah er sie den Weg Richtung Grünfläche nehmen, doch auch fast nach einer Viertelstunde war sie nicht wieder zurück.

++++

Er fand Alberich schließlich draußen nahe Notausgang B4 an einem Stück Geländer lehnen. Der Sperling war auch nicht weit – sie hatte ihn vier, fünf Meter weiter entfernt in's Gras unter einer Robinie gesetzt, und dort verharrte er immer noch.  
„Sie kommen augenblicklich wieder rein“, kommandierte Boerne.  
„Ich will sie noch wegfliegen sehen. Sie muss sich nach der ganzen Aufregung wohl noch etwas sammeln.“  
„Das Tier ist in Ordnung! Haben Sie selber gesagt!“  
„Aber ich will nicht, dass eine von den Katzen sie jetzt erwischt.“  
„Das ist dann natürliche Auslese. Nur etwa 20 Prozent aller Spatzen packen überhaupt das erste Lebensjahr.“  
„Das haben Sie doch wirklich nur mal schnell von Wikip- hey!!", während sie ihrem Chef den Kopf zugedreht hatte, musste Hildegard ihren Abflug gemacht haben – der Platz des Vögelchens war nun plötzlich leer.  
„Ja, eben ist sie weg. War ein einmalig schöner Moment“, zog Boerne seine Assistentin auf, denn er selber hatte im richtigen Augenblick auf den Fleck im Gras gesehen.  
„Dass der böse Professor kam, war bestimmt Auslöser. Sie hat befürchtet, nochmal Dresche mit dem Besen von Ihnen zu bekommen“, stichelte Alberich retour.  
„Soll mir recht sein. Und jetzt wieder Marsch zurück. Die halbe Stunde hier zieh ich Ihnen von der Mittagspause ab.“  
Letztendlich tat er das nicht. Und etwas später ließ er sie sogar wählen, ob er als Nächstes die Oper „Der Vogelhändler“, oder doch lieber Edith Piaf auflegen sollte. Sie entschied sich natürlich für den Spatz von Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Irre ich mich, oder gab es schon mindestens zwei verschiedene Film-Sets für die Rechtsmedizin-Räume? Ich dachte beim Schreiben mehr an das, was wir in den älteren Folgen so davon sehen; hab es aber wohl teils mit Set Zwei verquirlt bzw. ein paar räumlich-geographische Fehler gemacht ... tra la la, zählt es als künstlerische Freiheit!


End file.
